1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to home systems and, more particularly, to home systems employing sensors and wireless communications, such as, for example, a wireless local area network (WLAN) or a low rate—wireless personal area network (LR-WPAN).
2. Background Information
Wireless communication networks are an emerging new technology, which allows users to access information and services electronically, regardless of their geographic position.
All nodes in ad-hoc networks are potentially mobile and can be connected dynamically in an arbitrary manner. All nodes of these networks behave as routers and take part in discovery and maintenance of routes to other nodes in the network. For example, ad-hoc networks are very useful in emergency search-and-rescue operations, meetings or conventions in which persons wish to quickly share information, and in data acquisition operations in inhospitable terrains.
An ad-hoc mobile communication network comprises a plurality of mobile hosts, each of which is able to communicate with its neighboring mobile hosts, which are a single hop away. In such a network, each mobile host acts as a router forwarding packets of information from one mobile host to another. These mobile hosts communicate with each other over a wireless media, typically without any infra-structured (or wired) network component support.
One type of on-demand ad-hoc routing protocol is Dynamic Source Routing (DSR). A conventional DSR network enables communications between any devices in such network by discovering communication routes to other devices in the network. See, for example, Johnson et al., “Dynamic Source Routing in Ad Hoc Wireless Networks”, Mobile Computing, 1996. Dynamic Source Routing for mobile communication networks avoids periodic route advertisements because route caches are used to store source routes that a mobile host has learned over time. A combination of point-to-point and broadcast routing using the connection-oriented packet forwarding approach is used. Routes are source-initiated and discovered via a route discovery protocol. With source routing, the sender explicitly lists the route in each packet's header, in order that the next-hop nodes are identified as the packet travels towards the destination. Cached route information is used and accurate updates of these route caches are essential, otherwise routing loops can occur. Since the sender has to be notified each time a route is truncated, the route maintenance phase does not support fast route reconstruction. See, also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,167,025; 6,034,961; and 5,987,011.
The DSR protocol appends a complete list of addresses from the source to the destination for both upstream and downstream (i.e., bi-directional) communications. That is, each device in a DSR network knows the entire path to another device, although this stored path may dynamically change.
In addition to DSR, examples of routing protocol algorithms include Ad hoc on Demand Distance Vector (AODV) and proactive source routing (PSR). In a PSR routing technique, the Network Coordinator (NC) appends a complete list of addresses from that source to the destination Network Device (ND) for downstream communications (from the NC to the ND). For multi-hop downstream communications, the receiving and repeating ND removes its address from the list of addresses from that ND to the next or destination ND. For upstream communications (toward the NC from the ND), the originating ND appends its address in the original message to an upstream node. For multi-hop upstream communications, the receiving and repeating ND appends its address to the list of addresses from that ND to the next upstream ND or to the NC.
In contrast to wired networks, mesh-type, low rate—wireless personal area network (LR-WPAN) wireless communication networks are intended to be relatively low power, to be self-configuring, and to not require any communication infrastructure (e.g., wires) other than power sources.
Home (e.g., residential; house; apartment) monitoring, security, and automation (control) systems are well known.
A common type of stand-alone sensor for the home is the conventional smoke detector, which typically employs an audible signal for alarming and a blinking light (e.g., a LED) as a normal condition monitor. A family of such stand-alone sensors exists including, for example, audible door alarms.
Relatively low power, radio frequency (RF) lighting control systems employ wall-mounted, battery powered, RF switch “sensors”. Such a sensor sends a signal to a remote power control device, such as relay, in order to turn one or more house lights on and off.
Unlike stand-alone devices, a low power, RF sensor device allows its sensor to be connected to a remote controller or monitor. A simple example of this is the automatic garage door opener. In this example, the “sensor” is a button in a car. When the button is pushed, this causes the garage door to open or close.
A known mechanism for associating a particular sensor with a given controller may involve pushing a button on the sensor while also pushing a button on the controller. This process usually requires two people.
It is known to provide a sensor system in which a plurality of sensors are connected, either directly with wires or indirectly with RF communications, to a central control and monitoring device. An example of such a sensor system is a security system, which may include a telephone line for dial out/in communication.
One known home security system combines wired and RF sensors with a central base station having a keypad and a display. The RF sensors transmit to the base station. Somewhat like the handheld or keychain RF remote employed to lock/unlock a car's doors, an RF keyfob is employed to arm/disarm the system. The keyfob only transmits and sends a command one way to the base station. The keyfob does not receive any feedback/confirmation, and does not receive or display any information from the system. The base station does not employ a third party remote monitoring service provider, but can be programmed to dial one or more telephone numbers which are selected by the homeowner.
There is room for improvement in systems for the home.